


Red

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearing out a vamp. nest goes south, and Crowley has to save his beloved hunter's ass again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(+) This can also be read as what  Dean and Sam were doing during - I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Castiel from the - Walking on Sunshine series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash! I am trash! Hope you like this trash I, the trash, wrote!
> 
> SWP: Red.
> 
> (+) This can also be read as what Dean and Sam were doing during - I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Castiel from the - Walking on Sunshine series

Crowley scowled at the pile of sulfur he could have sworn he’d just cleaned up. This was the third pile today.

“Screw it! I’m not cleaning it!” Crowley yelled at the ceiling and stomped into the kitchen. Behind him, Juliet whimpered, worried by Crowley outburst. “It’s okay girl…” Crowley sighed while patting her on the head. 

Both jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, but it wasn't one of the hunter phones. This ringing was different, it was the personal one. The phone only Bobby, the Winchesters’, and Crowley himself knew the number to.

Crowley will probably never admit he feared the worst as he raised the off-white plastic phone to his ear. Bobby’s frantic voice didn’t help to calm him, only adding fuel to the fire of fear in Crowley’s demonized soul.

“Crowley! Ya’ there?” he didn’t wait for an answer “This hunt has gone south Crowley. Don’t think I’m getting’ outta this one. I love you!” Crowley’s eyes glowed red, he felt like someone had set him on fire. 

“Robert Singer! I love you too so do not say that to me!” Crowley yelled into the phone “Where are you?” It was more of a demand than a question.

“Gary! We’re in Gary, Indiana!” Crowley teleported to Gary as soon as the call was over. Before he left the house, though, he told Juliet to follow him. 

Bobby had been hunting some vampires in Indiana but hadn’t specified where in Indiana until now. It was supposed to be a simple go in go out hunt, but obviously, something had happened.

In the distance Crowley, and Juliet heard gunshots and chaos. Crowley didn’t need to command the hell hound to follow the noise and find Bobby, she was already on it.

Juliet ran full sprint towards a run down building with broken windows and a ‘No Trespassing’ sign taped to the glass door. 

From above, a body fell to the concrete where Crowley and Juliet were standing. It wasn’t one of the hunters’ so Juliet bit through the jugular and spine, decapitating the lifeless vampire’s body. More and more bodies fell from the windows as Crowley climbed the fire escape.

“Son of a bitch!” He heard Dean yell 

“Miss me Squirrel?” Crowley asked teasingly after snapping all the pesky vampires to Purgatory. “Where’s Robert?” Dean pointed to the next room. Without a word, to Dean or Sam, Crowley walked into the room Dean pointed to. Bobby was holding his wrist tightly; no blood was dripping so Crowley assumed he wasn’t bitten by one of the beasts.

“What happened?” Crowley asked Bobby once he knelt in front of the hunter. He examined the wrist carefully and healed it, seeing as it was broken. No need to have a grumpy and hurt hunter in the house all day.

With a snap Bobby, Juliet, and Crowley were back in their beloved home. The only problem the demon and hunter had was how to get the smell of dead vampire out of their hell hounds breathe.


End file.
